Forbidden
by xXxAquaGirlxXx
Summary: Their relationship was wrong, their love would always be shadowed by guilt and she knew that they could never be together, but it didn’t matter. She didn’t care how wrong or tainted their love was... he was with her now, and that was all that mattered.


**A/N: **Hi everyone! This is a songfic about Leafpool and Crowfeather, and it's my first time writing a one-shot, so I'm not sure how it will turn out. I absolutely adore the LeafxCrow pairing, and after reading _Sunrise_, I felt a bit disappointed by how it turned out for Leafpool and Crowfeather, so I decided to write this one-shot. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors or the song "Take Me To Your Heart." Crowfeather's quote at the beginning is from _Starlight_, page 311, and Leafpool's quote is from _Sunset_, page 12.

* * *

"_You walk in my dreams, Leafpool."—_Crowfeather, WindClan warrior

"_You mean more to me than you will ever know."—_Leafpool, ThunderClan medicine cat

----------_Forbidden----------_

Forbidden… it echoed in her heart and haunted her in her worst nightmares… forbidden was every touch, every caress, every stolen glance. Their love could end in nothing but heartbreak and tragedy, forbidden the way it was. She was a medicine cat, depended upon by each and every one of her clanmates, from the youngest kit to the most fragile elder. They all looked upon her to faithfully serve her clan and their warrior ancestors, but how could she, when her mind was filled with nothing but _him_? He who so frequently wove in and out of her dreams, the WindClan warrior she wanted, but knew she could never have. She longed for him with every hair on her pelt, longed for a glimpse of his lean gray shape racing across the moor, the way his scorching amber eyes bored into hers, the loving and gentle way he spoke her name… Crowfeather… she longed for him.

_Hiding from the rain and snow  
Trying to forget but I won't let go  
Looking at a crowded street  
Listening to my own heart beat  
__So many people all around the world  
Tell me where do I find  
__Someone like you girl_

Leafpool tossed restlessly around in her nest of soft moss. Her very being felt wrong without him beside her—his scent, his comforting presence, she missed everything about him. Her mind flashed back to the many times they had met secretly along the border of WindClan and ThunderClan. Those precious moments with him had been the happiest of her life, but even as she admitted it to herself, she could not help but feel an overwhelming sense of guilt for what she was doing—risking the trust her clanmates and StarClan had for her, all for a few stolen moments with the WindClan warrior. Her mind told her it was a stupid and dangerous idea ever from the very beginning; how could she ever hope to be with Crowfeather when they were from different clans? Furthermore, she was the ThunderClan medicine cat, and her clanmates needed her. She could not be thinking about him while she had other important obligations to her clan to fulfill. But her heart, the part of her that longed for his gentle touch and soothing presence urged her to continue on meeting him. After all, no cat knew, so what harm could a couple of innocent meetings do? She turned around in her nest again, conflict raging in her. It was pointless to go to sleep now; her mind was too full of other things to let her get a good night's rest. Sighing, she heaved herself to her paws. Hopefully a walk would help clear her mind and set her thoughts straight. She ignored the voice in her head that kept on insisting the only reason why she was going for a walk was because she wanted to run into Crowfeather. _He's probably asleep right now, so what's so bad about wanting to take a walk near the WindClan border? _

_(Chorus)  
__Take me to your heart  
__Take me to your soul  
Give me your hand before I'm old  
Show me what love is—haven't got a clue  
Show me that wonders can be true_

_They say nothing lasts forever  
We're only here today  
Love is now or never  
Bring me far away_

_(Chorus)_

The stream glittered brightly in the moonlight, marking the boundary between ThunderClan and WindClan. Leafpool sat along the edge of the bank, neatly curling her tail around her paws as she gazed down into the bubbling water, where she could see the reflections of countless stars twinkling at her from the watery depths of the stream. _Oh StarClan, what should I do?_She thought despairingly. Guilt racked her to the very core every time she thought about Crowfeather, yet the way she felt whenever she saw him! It was the most wonderful feeling in the world… every part of her seemed to come alive whenever the WindClan warrior was near, every doubt about their forbidden love washed away. It went against everything she had ever been taught, but how could a love as pure and as strong as theirs possibly be wrong? Could StarClan really be as cruel as to punish her for feeling something that she herself could not control? Leafpool sighed. At times especially like this, she wished she could just curl up and forget everything—the guilt mixed with happiness every time she thought about _him_, her loyalty to her clan and to StarClan… everything.

_Standing on a mountain high  
Looking at the moon through a clear blue sky  
I should go and see some friends  
But they don't really comprehend _

_Don't need too much talking  
__Without saying anything  
All I need is someone who makes me wanna sing_

_(Chorus)  
_

A twig snapped on the other side of the stream, causing Leafpool to look up. Her heart racing, she scanned the thick undergrowth for any sign of movement. Excitement coursed through her veins as she spotted a lean dark shape amongst the roots of a tall tree. _Could it be—no, surely not, but wait… _

"C-Crowfeather?" her voice shook slightly as she hesitantly called out his name.

"Leafpool? Is that you?"

Her heart exploded with happiness and joy as she recognized his voice. Could she really just have been wishing that she could forget him? "Crowfeather!" she purred, standing up. "It really is you!"

The WindClan warrior emerged from the shadows and splashed across the stream, pulling himself out on the other side and shaking water from his fur. Purring, he pressed his damp pelt against hers. She wound around him, drinking in his scent and nearness, wishing that the moment would last forever.

"Leafpool…" he murmured, lovingly twining his tail with hers and nuzzling her shoulder.

She closed her eyes as a feeling of pure bliss came over her. Leaning against him, feeling his strength and enjoying it as his warm scent washed over her, she felt as if she was powerless to do anything but purr.

"What are you doing out here so late at night?" he mewed, his amber eyes gazing into hers, concern evident in his gaze.

"I couldn't sleep," she confessed, looking up. "I was thinking about you…"

A soft purr rumbled in his throat as he pressed against her again. "I was thinking about you too… how you're so kind and caring to every cat, how beautiful you are… how you drive me crazy with your very presence..." He lapsed into silence, staring off into the distance. "Leafpool," he began, his voice lowering as his burning eyes met hers once more. "I love you."

_They say nothing lasts forever  
__We're only here today  
__Love is now or never  
__Bring me far away_

_Take me to your heart  
__Take to your soul  
__Give me your hand and hold me  
__Show me what love is—be my guiding star  
__It's easy—take me to your heart_

_(Chorus)_

Leafpool's eyes widened, and she purred harder than ever. He loved her! He really loved her! She twined their tails together, meeting his amber gaze evenly, trying to contain the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. "I love you too, Crowfeather." She replied, meaning every word. Their relationship was wrong, their love would always be shadowed by guilt and she knew that they could never be together… but it didn't matter. She didn't care how wrong or tainted their relationship was—he was with her now, and that was all that mattered.

_

* * *

_

So what do you think? I know it's a bit cliche, but any feedback would be appreciated :D


End file.
